La propuesta
by Salamander's eye
Summary: "—Videl, tengo algo muy importante que proponerte. Te espero en la Montaña Paoz" Esas fueron sus palabras y el puntapié para un sinfín de ideas en la mente de la justiciera


**LA PROPUESTA**

Dragon Ball Z ©Akira Toriyama

 **Sinopsis:** "—Videl, tengo una algo muy importante que proponerte. Te espero en la Montaña Paoz" Esas fueron sus palabras y el puntapié para un sinfín de ideas en la mente de la justiciera.

 **Nota de la autora:** En medio de entregas para la universidad y trabajos pesados, me he sometido a la locura de escribir algo. ¿Motivo? La mente simplemente no me deja tranquila y debo soltar las ideas para no distraerme de lo importante.

Sin más que decir, disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo único: La propuesta.**

La hija del Campeón del Mundo siempre fue alguien que se mantenía los pies en la tierra. No acostumbraba a desorientarse en las ilusiones por ningún aspecto porque lo creía ocioso e infantil. ¿Quién optaba por visionar una utopía a actuar por arte propio y efectuarla en la existencia? Tal vez, personas carentes de recursos o las energías insuficientes. Videl Satán no era ese estilo de persona, no. Todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, lo intentaría hacer. Aquello en lo que necesitara esforzarle para obtenerlo, pondría su mayor empeño y jamás imaginaria situaciones de poca credibilidad.

Hasta ese preciso momento en que Gohan exclamó un plan de reunión. Evento cotidiano entre jóvenes de su edad y que compartieran algo más que horas de clases en la preparatoria. Sí, Gohan y Videl participaban en ese porcentaje tan elevado, pero no fue el anuncio lo que descoloco a la justiciera, al contrario, no era su sorpresa que el alter ego del Gran Saiyaman la convocara de manera ocasional en su hogar en las montañas; el motivo de su estado sin descripción de ese momento era las palabras, la forma y prácticamente todo el contexto en cual fue lanzada la oración.

—Videl, tengo algo muy importante que proponerte. Te espero en la Montaña Paoz —y es que Gohan se escuchaba serio, su expresión era ceñuda y no transmitía ese aire amistoso un tanto nervioso de él.

En verdad estaba hablándole con seriedad.

—Claro, después de clases nos vemos —ella lo saludo con lentitud, intentando procesar que estaba ocurriendo allí y porque el moreno tenia una postura más formal de lo normal.

Y no es que Videl no reconociera cuando Gohan estaba sumido en la formalidad, pero esas ocasiones fueron cuando combatía contra los villanos y rara vez en un examen (él era demasiado aplicado en sus estudios para mostrarse preocupados por una evaluación). Pero ese instante, ¿qué podría mantenerlo así?

—Y si tal vez, tal vez…, ¿quiere proponerme una cita? —Videl pensó eso mientras el atardecer adornaba el cielo en el cual viajaba e iba tras Gohan que, para guardar apariencias, llevaba su traje de Gran Saiyaman.

El viaje había sido silencioso y eso provoco que la joven justiciera engendrada en ella más la posibilidad de que Gohan fuera a pedirle salir. Es decir, llevaban unos cuantos meses de conocidos y si bien después de lo de Buu abiertamente había mencionado sus deseos de salir, Eresa y Shapner se habían sumado a la ecuación causando que la salida a solas con Gohan se convirtiera en una salida de amigos.

En todas las ocasiones.

Hastiada entre el recuerdo, Videl soltó un quejido con desganos que llamó la atención de Gohan que, aminorando la marcha de su vuelo, se giró hacia Videl.

—¿Ocurre algo, Videl? —inquirió mientras alzaba las gafas que cubrían sus ojos para mirarle directamente. Estaba escudriñándola y la justiciera pareció sentirse cohibida.

—¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que proponerme? —cuestiono jugando con sus dedos. Un rasgo que solo lucia ante su nerviosismo.

Gohan no pudo impedir levantar sus cejas con asombro, su amiga se veía alterada y desprendía cierta ansiedad por saber que era lo que quería comentarle. El joven se sintió un mal consigo mismo en ese momento, recordando que había hablado demasiado serio con Videl durante la mañana.

—Chispas, tal vez piensa que quiero otra cosa —y Gohan no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar como su madre había indagado en sus cosas al descubrir una pequeña caja y había confabulado muchas cosas descabelladas. Luego, perpetuó lo que su padre había insinuado—. Si eso es cierto, tal vez debería considerar que no llegare temprano a casa.

Respirando hondo, Gohan comenzó a revolver su bolso ante la visual enredada de la chica que ensanchó a mirada cuando el moreno asomo la cajita frente a su fisonomía. Videl iba a acotar algo, incluso en su expresión se formó una perfecta "o" con sus labios, sin embargo…

—¿Quisieras ser el Gran Saiyaman 2? —la pregunta salió de los labios de Gohan por sí, sin siquiera ser consiente plenamente del contexto donde estaba y como se hallaba.

Un atardecer, una pequeña caja, insinuaciones previas con aires de seriedad y dos personas del sexo opuesto que comparten una relación que pasa por un periodo de transformación de amistad a romance. Por el contrario, a todo el contexto, lo que Gohan le proponía a Videl no tenía punto de comparación con una propuesta de matrimonio.

Y eso se hizo evidente cuando la justiciera aulló de furia y el moreno salió huyendo por su vida, ignorando que podía vencerla fácilmente, sin embargo, el factor genético de temerle al grito de una mujer terrícola enfadada era más fuerte en ese momento.


End file.
